eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Final Blow
Steps #Speak with Soothsayer Shanks in Twark at #Return to Brytthel #Consult the knowledge of sarnaks ##Speak with Researcher Thelzik Ku'Rok in Fens of Nathsar at at Bathezid's Watch ##Recieve The Art of Killing Iksar (Book with missing pages) at the end of the converstaion #Find enough information to help me create a recipe #*Complete the Collection The Art of Killing Iksar #*While most pages are trackable ground spawns, some require clicking bookcases. #I must work with other artisans to gather the items I'll need to enter Dalnir's crypt ##Get an Incense Dispenser - from Carpenter ##Get an Illusion: Mummified Ganak Noble - from Sage ##Get a replica of the Overseer's Sword - from Weaponsmith ##Get a replica of the Overseer's Shield - from Armorer ##*''Note: can be purchased from broker'' #Enter the Crypt of Dalnir: Baron's Workshop (Tradeskill) in Obulus Frontier near Twark (use the Twark Transport Totem to get there swiftly). #Find and speak to Haggle Baron Dalnir ##Turn the statue on the right ##*Use the Illusion to get past the iksar ##*Use the Incense to kill the ghosts, only works within 12m of mob ##Destroy the first wall at (looks like a window in the hallway, inset into the hallway wall) and destroy the obulus vase on the right inside to receive a crypt key ##Go through the left door and down to the goo area, fish in the "accumulation of goo" for till you find overseer's key ##*''Note: the green slime water will kill you'' ##Go to the door at ##Turn left to the statue ##Place the shield on the west stand and the sword on the east stand ##Go through the door and speak with Haggle Baron Dalnir #Craft Rune Conduit #*Can be crafted at one of the three "Dalnir's Forge" and requires items from the two side-rooms: #**imbued tynonnium - metal staff on the table #**Dalnir's smithing hammer - from the chest at #**dust of the ethernere - from small bag on a table #**blessed water - from "container of water" #**2 Dalnir's infused coal - from "a bin of infused coal" #Return to Brytthel #Enter the Arcanna'se Spire: Into The Spire (Tradeskill) in Thalumbra, the Ever Deep #There is a upper level find a way to access it ##Prepare the relics ###In the first room on the left is a broken portal, find a way to repair it ###In the library is a scroll "Spire Portal Contruction and Repair" at 154 3 10 - random loc in the room ###Craft 3 "Spire Anchor" with "Arcanna'se Workbench" at , each requires ###*Arcanna'se precious metal - found in the garden (inner ring) ###*3 arcanna'se hardwood - found in the "Hardwood Shrub" (big green bush) in the garden ###*Candle wax - from the room in the far NE ###Replace the 3 broken spire anchor at ###Use the portal ###Speak with Queen Alwenielle ###Complete the quest Time is Short you received at the end of the conversation #Return to Brytthel Rewards *Blank Luclinite Rune *Depending on Tradeskill class **Cloak of the Grandmaster Alchemist **Cloak of the Grandmaster Carpenter * *Achievement The Arcanna'se Crafter -